Extraño ¿Cierto?
by Kv-chan
Summary: Extraño. Hasta sus amigos lo dijeron, aunque no quedan tan mal juntos ¿Eh? ¡Cosas diferentes pasaron cuando su amor se le declaró!


¡Hola! Aclaremos rápido:

-Diálogos- Acciones.

(Acotaciones).

"_Pensamientos _o Diálogos obvios"

**Agradezco a**: EmOgIrLaUrA, y a Kozuue. ¡Gracias por sus reviews en el otro fic! De verdad a pesar de que fueran pocos, me animaron un montón. -PD: Kozuue, Aíew. Ya me imagino el sketch del montón de Kido's xd. Eres quien más a seguido mis fics. ¡Muchas Gracias! (Se sonroja)-

**Dedicado a**: Mi Bfesita *-* (es más grande que yo-.-).

Bueno eso era casi todo, ahora:

#Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven, es decir, sus personajes. No me pertenecen. Ellos son de Level-5 (?).

Sin más que aclarar el fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Extraño ¿Cierto?<strong>

**(Shiro Fubuki & Yuuto Kido)**

El sabía que era extraño. MUY extraño. Desde el hecho de que fueran novios hasta lo que sucedió el día en que su amor se le declaró.

Se encontraba un pequeño chico de cabello platinado con una sonrisa boba, en la parte más alta de las escaleras que daban paso hacia la cancha. Estaba recordando mientras que veía un hermoso crepúsculo naranja, que aparecía en el horizonte ante sus ojos.

-Realmente, recordar eso me da mucha gracia- Comenzó a reír solo el pequeño.

-¿Sabes que si alguien te ve pensará que eres un demente?- Lo asustó una segunda persona.

-¡Kido!- Suspiró –Me asustaste.

-Lo siento- Sonrió mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Don't worry (No te preocupes)- Rió –I'm okey (Estoy bien).

-Oye, veo que Mark y Dylan te enseñaron un poco de inglés. ¿Cierto?- Se divirtió entrelazando su mano con el oji-agua.

-Así es- Dirigió su vista al crepúsculo, con una bella sonrisa incorporada.

-Y dime… ¿Qué recordabas o a quién recordabas?- Imitó al más bajo.

No pudo evitar reír melodiosamente, nuevamente. Kido levanto una ceja confundido.

-Recordaba el momento en que te me declaraste. ¿Te acuerdas?- Viro su vista hacia su acompañante un poco entusiasmado.

-Como olvidarlo- Respondió soltando una risa.

**Flash Back. Inicio.**

Ese día ya parecía repetido. Estaban entrenando. El entrenador Kudou por cuarta vez en una semana, les indicó a los chicos que iban a entrenar en la cancha nuevamente llena de lodo.

A pesar de que a muchas personas le parecían asqueroso porque. Lodo pues… era lodo. A los muchachos que, ya iban por la mitad del entrenamiento, les parecía sumamente divertido.

Así paso la tarde. Haciendo fintas, pases, anotaciones, uno que otro coqueteo hacia su chico correspondiente, caídas, técnicas, más caídas, halagos por sus buen rendimiento, etc. Al terminar, los chicos se dirigieron a las duchas. A excepción de Fubuki que se encontraba frente a la portería.

-Debo… Debo fortalecerme un poco más…- Se decía a sí mismo, jadeante, sin despegar su vista a la gran red –Para meter un gol en el próximo partido…

-¡Fubuki! ¡¿No vendrás a ducharte?- Se escuchó un grito desde la parte más alta de la cancha.

-¿Ah?- Volteo rápidamente –Kido- Menciono al ver que éste se acercaba.

-Oye, ¿Por qué no vienes?, ¿Pasa algo malo?- Preguntó con un intento de disimular su preocupación.

-No, no pasa nada- Negó –Sino, que… Me gustaría fortalecerme más. Falta poco para el próximo partido, y de verdad ciento que no…- Bajo su mirada mientras callaba.

-Ya veo, con que has perdido algo de tu confianza- Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho bajo la atenta mirada sorprendida del delantero de hielo.

-Yo no…

-Entiendo cómo te sientes, si tú quieres te ayudo a entrenar un poco más- Giro su vista hacia la posición del guardameta.

-Yo no deseo… Ser una molestia.

-No pienses eso. La verdad, así de una vez práctico un poco más- Le sonrió haciendo que el de tez pálida se ruborizara, sino fuera por el lodo que tenía en el rostro, quizá el estratega lo hubiese notado.

-E-Esta bien.

Dicho esto comenzaron a entrenar. Así pasaron unas dos horas, ya había oscurecido.

-Fubuki creo que será mejor que vayamos a ducharnos ahora.

-Sí- Afirmó –Pero antes intenta quitarme el balón- Retó al estratega, para luego soltar el balón dejándolo frente a sus pies.

"_Veo que ha recuperado su confianza_" –De acuerdo, pero no esperes que te la deje tan fácil- Aceptó.

-No es necesario que me tengas compasión- Dijo Shiro mientras que Kido intentaba robarle el balón –Recuerda que alguna vez fui defensa.

-Cierto- Sonrió Kido. De un momento a otro en el intento de robarle el balón al chico de cabello platinado, el lodo le hizo una mala jugada haciendo que cayera sobre el pequeño, el cual al momento de la caída se ruborizó notablemente, pues la posición era bastante comprometedora.

Era: Kido sobre Fubuki, llenos de lodo, con sus rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia, específicamente sus labios, los cuales se habían rozado justo cuando cayeron.

"_Realmente que hermoso es"_ pensó el de raras gafas "_Es ahora o nunca_".

El mayor tomo una bocanada de aire que descolocó a Shiro en su totalidad.

-F-Fubuki, hay a-algo que siempre eh q-querido decirte- Murmuro nervioso. "_¡Rayos!_".

"_¿Qué será?_" –D-Dime- Igualmente nervioso.

-V-Verás… Y-Yo, quiero decir… T-Tú, m-me, tú me…- "_Según Haruna esto era fácil_" pensó sarcásticamente "_Mejor lo hago de una vez por todas, vamos que sí puedes_" se alentó mentalmente el estratega –Lo que quiero decir es que me gustas mucho- Prácticamente no se entendió lo que había dicho. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, a pesar de que Shiro no lo sabía (después de todo traía sus googles puestos).

-Tú también…- Kido abrió los ojos estrepitosamente encontrándose con una escena muy adorable: A Fubuki con su vista desviada, un hermoso rubor que se había esparcido en las mejillas del mismo, con una pequeñita sonrisa, su cabello y carita llena de lodo, exceptuando sus carnosos labios (solo se notan cuando se está muy cerca, ¿Cómo lo sé? Ni idea:$).

-F-Fubuki…- Susurró.

Antes de que Shiro volteara a ver a Kido en su totalidad, ya había sentido una presión sobre sus labios. ¡Increíble! ¡Eran los labios de Kido!

Fubuki no dudo ni un segundo, y empezó a corresponder el tan inexperto beso. Al separarse se quedaron viendo unos instantes con sus respiraciones levemente agitadas.

-Te amo…- Murmuraron al mismo tiempo con unas sonrisas bobas plantadas en sus rostros, al mismo tiempo que una gran oleada de rojo se apoderaban las mejillas de ambos.

Pasaban los segundos y ninguno hacía ni un solo movimiento. Eso mataba tanto a Kido como a Fubuki, realmente quería que esos labios, una vez más, fueran suyos y de nadie más, querían conocer cada rincón de la cavidad bucal del otro. Las ansias eran tales que perdió la compostura y empezó a besarlo con gran brusquedad pero con un toque de delicadeza. Así pasaron los minutos hasta que empezaron a sentir que le faltaba el aire, por tal razón se separaron.

-C-Creo que debemos volver- Comentó un nervioso delantero de hielo.

-De acuerdo- Su seguridad había vuelto –Pero antes quiero hacerte una pregunta- Decía mientras ayudaba a Shiro a levantarse.

-S-Sí, dime- Dijo cuando ya estaba totalmente parado.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?- La simpleza con la que lo dijo dejó al más bajo impresionado, para él fue como preguntar: "¿Hay tarea para mañana?"

Mientras que el castaño se decía ¿Para qué ponerse nervioso? Después de todo lo más difícil ya lo había hecho: Declararse.

-S-Sí- Murmuró nervioso.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto fingiendo no haber escuchado.

-¡Qué sí!- Se sonrojó.

Kido se puso a reír. Realmente le divertía ver lo adorablemente nervioso que se ponía su ahora novio.

Mientras que a Fubuki no le hacía nada de gracia, sentía que se burlaba de él. Pero su novio ya tendría su merecido.

-Por fin, pude hacerlo- Murmuro el castaño a sí mismo cuando las risas cesaron –Fubuki, ahora sí debemos volver- Decía mientras retomaba el paso.

-Está bien- Sonrió con un poco de malicia. Pasaron aproximadamente dos segundos –Kido- Lo llamo.

-Di…- Se suponía que al voltear diría "Dime" pero al sentir como una bola de lodo había impactado en su rostro se calló.

-¡Jajajajajajaja!- Fubuki estallo de la risa, con sus manos en el estómago.

-Con que quieres guerra… Sí es así, guerra tendrás- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se posicionaba para lanzar un poco de lodo.

-Oh, oh- Cesaron las risas de repente -¿Sabes qué?, eso sonó muy Midorikawa.

-Lo sé- Kido sonrió.

Dicho esto empezó una pelea de lodo muy reñida. Ya que ambos esquivaban la algunas de las bolas. Estuvieron así un por un rato. Hasta que Fubuki pidió tregua, por lo cansado que se encontraba.

Kido se sentó a la orilla del río junto a Fubuki.

-Ganaste esta, pero la próxima la ganaré yo.

-Haz el intento- Sonrió el estratega.

-¡Oye, pero que malvado!- Se levantó y se metió al río (El cual le llegaba a las rodillas) y le aventó un poco de agua al castaño –¡Toma esto!

-Veo que no estabas tan cansado como para aventarme agua- Imitó a su novio.

Duraron media hora batallando, parecían niños pequeños verdaderamente se veían muy tiernos. De un momento a otro Kido fue corriendo en dirección a Fubuki tomándolo de la cintura por la espalda, haciendo que el pequeño soltara una risa y se sintiera en el aire mientras que Kido le daba vueltas.

-Creo que es mejor que ahora sí nos vayamos, nos podemos resfriar- Sugirió Fubuki haciendo un vano intento de ahogar sus risas.

-Ahora sí te quieres ir- Shiro fingió verlo mal –De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

**Flash Back. Fin.**

-Realmente ese fue el mejor día de mi vida- Fubuki.

-Así es, recordar el regaño que nos echaron las chicas por lo empapados que estábamos, fue muy gracioso- Admitió Kido –Pero mira el lado bueno, ya nos habíamos bañado.

-Sí- Comenzaron a reír –Aunque el día siguiente fue insoportable- Recordó Fubuki con pesadez.

-No es necesario que me lo recuerdes.

**Flash Back. Inicio.**

En la habitación de Fubuki.

-Ya en serio, ¿No saben que existe algo llamado Privacidad?- Pregunto Shiro intentando por cuarta vez consecutiva cambiar el tema.

-Esa palabra no existe en mi vocabulario- Dijo Midorikawa como si nada, quien estaba sentado en el suelo frente a la cama.

-Ya veo- Se fastidió, con una gotita en su sien.

-¿No crees que es más fácil hablar de una vez que intentar cambiar el tema?- Preguntó Kazemaru, el cual se encontraba apoyado en la pared con sus brazos sobre su pecho frente a la cama de Fubuki.

-¡De acuerdo! Sólo si dejan de molestar- El peli-plateado cedió con un sonrojo efecto de la fiebre. Este se encontraba acostado en su cama arropado de pies a cabeza. Sin duda que batallar en la noche con agua estuvo mal.

-Sí- Dijeron los otros en coro.

Suspiró –Verán…

* * *

><p>-Y eso fue lo que paso, ahora largo- Decía Kido intentando dormir.<p>

-Con que eso fue lo que hizo que ambos se ganaran un resfriado- Habló indiferente Goenji.

-Sí, sí. En serio váyanse- Se tapo la cabeza con la cobija.

-Es muy curioso. ¿No crees?- Preguntó el peli-rojo al peli-parado.

Este se limitó a asentir.

-¡Arhg!- Se levantó de golpe –En serio, quiero dormir un rato- Los empujó fuera de la habitación cerrando la puerta en las narices de los delanteros.

-Vaya, vaya tenía un humorcito demasiado ácido- Escucharon a un tercero. Acto seguido voltearon sus cabezas hacía la puerta derecha del dormitorio contiguo.

-Mido-kun, si te levantaran para preguntarte que fue lo que te sucedió el día anterior, sobre todo en las peores condiciones a nivel de salud física y luego empezaran a hacer comentarios como "¡Demonios! Hubieran aprovechado a hacerlo" o "¿Y no paso nada más?" con un tono pervertido, ¿No te hubiera molestado?- Pregunto su acompañante ya hastiado.

-En lo absoluto, Kazemaru- respondió normalito.

-Hay que ver contigo- Resbalo una gota por la sien del peli-azul.

-¿y a ti?- Los oyentes no pudieron evitar sonrojarse a más no poder.

-¡Mido-chan!- Regaño uno de los entrometidos. En eso el nombrado y su acompañante voltearon hacia su izquierda.

-¡Hiroto, Goenji!- Exclamo Kazemaru.

-Por lo visto interrogaron a Fubuki- Supuso Goenji e hizo lo mismo que Hiroto, es decir, se acercaron a los otros dos chicos, tomándolos por la cintura (Hiroto a Midorikawa, Goenji a Kazemaru).

-Y ustedes a Kido ¿Me equivoco?- Preguntó Midorikawa y Hiroto le asintió.

En silencio emprendieron la caminata hacía la salida con la intención de ir a la cancha a retomar el entrenamiento.

-Díganme- Midorikawa aceleró el paso para luego caminar de espaldas viendo a los otros tres –¿No les parece extraño?

-Así es- Afirmo el peli-azul, el resto de los chicos posaron la vista en él –¿Quién diría que ellos quedarían juntos?, me explico, Ese par… No es normal.

-Lo sé, pero mira. No quedan tan mal. ¿Sabes?- El goleador de fuego le sonrió a su chico, el cual asintió.

**Flash Back. Fin.**

-Me lo comentaron… Que era extraño tú y yo estuviéramos juntos- Tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su castaño.

-Es que realmente… Fuimos impredecibles.

Fubuki asintió con la cabeza. De repente se levantó.

-¿Ah?

-Vamos, ya oscureció- Extendió su mano al otro.

-Está bien.

Luego de haber aceptado la mano de su adorable peli-plata, comenzaron a caminar muy juntos y con sus manos entrelazadas, hacia el instituto.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que está pareja es muy anormal. Pero… Aún así, me gusta.<p>

Por eso el título. A pesar que fue peor que el resto de los fic's que eh escrito, además de que el título es PATÉTICO, me gusto después de todo lo hice en un momento de desinspiración -estaba TAN aburrida que decidí escribirlo-.

¿Reviews?

Sayo :3


End file.
